Miracles: A Gamzee x Tavros love story
by llamajunejulyyy
Summary: My first fanfiction. Rated M for some drugs, language, and lemons later. Human AU.
1. Chapter 1

The tall, curly haired boy stared solemnly at the mohawked boy sitting by himself in the corner of the room. He had known this boy for a long time, but the other boy didn't know him. He vowed to himself that he would talk to him this year.

The first bell rang, marking the end of the summer. The curly haired boy sighed and took out his notebook. 'Just another boring, lonely year.' He thought to himself.

By lunch, he realized he had two classes with the small boy.

"Hey man!" One of his 'friends' said to him, sitting down at the table he was at. "Dude, I had the most awesomest summer ever. Sucks balls that it's over."

"Yeah." He mumbled to his friend.

"What's wrong with you today, Gam?" The friend asked.

"Nothing." Gamzee said and got up to go.

"Come on, dude. I know it sucks that summers over, but you don't have to go fuckin emo on me."

Gamzee turned around and punched him in the face. The cafeteria went silent.

"What the fuck man?" The friend stood up and tried to swing at the tall boy, but he ducked and ran out of the cafeteria and out of the school.

"What is wrong with me?" He said out loud to himself as he ran home. He didn't mean to punch his friend, he didn't know what came over him at that moment.

Gamzee ran some more, as far and as hard as he could, far far away from the school. He ended up in the park. This was his favorite place to go, especially when he's mad.

"S'wrong Gam?" He heard a girl voice from behind him and he turned to see Vriska, the town misfit.

"I punched a kid in the cafateria today. So I ran." He said to her and sat on a bench. She sat next to him.

"Don't do that." She said and lit a cigarette. She offered him one.

"No thanks Vris. I'm trying to quit." She shrugged and took a long drag.

"I admire your strength." She said between puffs. "I wish I could quit. Why?"

"I want to be good enough. And even though I feel better when I'm drugged, im clearer when I'm sober. Sharper, smarter. I can think." he sighed and put his face in his hands "I've been without a hit of anything for three days."

"And you get angry easily for no reason?" she asked.

"Yeah. I punched my dad yesterday. He had to go to the hospital for a broken nose." He started to shake. "Vriska, what's wrong with me?" He yelled. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME, YOU MOTHERFUCKER?" He yelled as she was flicking her cigarette butt.

"Well this is new. Stop being so angry." She said calmly. He stood up and she followed suit. He looked the four inches down to meet her eyes.

"No one needs me. I can't even be myself anymore without scum like you attacking me for it. That's it, I'm done. Goodbye, bitch." He stormed off to his apartment.

It wa a nice apartment, considering his personal fortune. Which was nonesistant. A few years ago, when he was fifteen, his patents kicked him out for being a lazy ass. His aunt and uncle bought him an apartment and a little furniture to make him feel at home. Originally, his aunt and uncle offered to take him in, but he preferred to be alone. His uncle was filthy rich, and could afford to support the disgruntled teen.

Gamzee threw his backpack on the table, and went to take a shower. Standing and letting the hot water hit his thin frame always made him feel better for some reason.

He decided he couldn't be himself anymore. That he would change. Become someone new. After he was done bathing, he dried himself and went to his small black dresser. In the bottom drawer, he found his lazy day sweatpants, the ones with holes in them. The holes had started to bother him a while ago, so he patched on grey spots to hide the holes.

Gamzee laid down on his double bed and glared at the ceiling.

"How can I be someone new if I'm still me?" He asked his room. "You fucker answer me!" he punched the wall behind his head, leaving a dent in the drywall. "How..." He started to cry.

He turned on the flat screen tv and on MTV was a special on the band Insane Clown Posse. He had hearer of them before from Vriska, but had never given them much thought. A video of a live performance of the song 'Miracles' came on, and Gamzee instantly connected to the words the juggalos were saying.

He had found his new self.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, the curly haired teen went to a Halloween superstore and found what he needed. Next, he went to a beauty store and bought hair dye of his favorite color, purple. The girl at the counter told him he would need to lighten his dark brown hair or the dye wouldn't work. So he bought some of that too.

Later, on his walk back to his apartment, he ran into the model-like girl he was friends with as a child, Kanaya.

"What's this, Gam?" She said, gesturing at the bag from the beauty store.

"I'm dyeing my hair purple." He said and tried to walk away. She grabbed his shoulder.

"Do you need some help?" She asked. "I've dyed hair before."

"Uhh... Sure." She walked him back to her house, where she lived with a girl named Rose, and another girl named Jade.

"Don't worry, Jade and Rose are away this weekend." She directed him to her bathroom, where she had a long counter covered with makeup items and various other objects Gamzee had never seen before.

Kanaya sat Gamzee down on a spinny chair, and while she was clearing a spot on her counter to mix the bleach, he had spun himself almost sick.

"Will you ever mature?" She asked, half to herself. Gamzee laughed loudly and stopped spinning.

The model girl put white frothy stuff in Gamzee's hair and enclosed it in aluminum foil. He thought he looked like an alien, so when she was done he made a gun with his hands and shot it randomly around the room, making laser noises.

"So, what inspired you to go out and buy hair dye?" She asked suspiciously.

He shrugged. "Dunno. Thought id change it up a little."

"Is this to impress someone? Because I can assure you no one is impressed by bright purple hair." She checked the color of his hair by lifting a piece of foil. She didn't seem satisfied, so she closed it back up.

"No." He said simply.

"Then why this sudden change? You usually aren't this impulsive."

"Dunno." He sighed. "I like purple. And I'm not like the other kids anyway, so I thought, why not? I might as well stand out."

Kanaya smiled at him. "You've always been different, Gam. Are you hungry?"

They had sandwiched, and Kanaya checked his hair color again. She led him back to the bathroom and washed out the bleach.

Gamzee liked what he looked like with white-blonde hair, but he was excited to see it purple. The model girl put the dye in, foiling it up again.

"I have to go to work. You can walk home like this right?" Gamzee nodded. "Well in..." Kanaya looked at her watch. "Fourty to fifty minutes, take a shower and wash the due out with cold water." She walked him to the front door. "Stop by one day next week and show me. Bye Gam!"

Gamzee walked home, ignoring the strange looks. Once the time was up, he washed the dye out and reveled in his new look.

Now for the fun part, he thought. He got he face paint he'd gotten at the Halloween store and smeared his face white. Then, over the white, he took a medium grey and made circles around his eyes and a line around his mouth. Two points on either cheek, and two dots on his temples.

He thought he looked gorgeous. A new Gamzee. This one without the pain of being alone that the last Gamzee felt. The new Gamzee would make friends.


	3. Chapter 3

He went back to school, and the other kids stared at his strange look. Violet hair, clown paint, spotted pants and a black t-shirt. His teachers didn't ask questions or tell him it was against school policy. He knew it was though. Most of the other kids had thought he was 'most likely to bring a gun to school' and rarely bothered him.

Gamzee had promised to himself that he would make friends with the mohawked boy. Or at least try his hardest.

He walked into his first class, one of the ones he had with the other boy.

"Hey there." The now violet-haired boy said to the small one.

"Uhh... Hi." The mohawked boy responded, smiling slightly.

"Do you have a pencil, motherfucker?" He asks, using the term he heard ICP say often. He adopted it as his new catchphrase word.

"Uh... Mother... Fu...?" The small boy stammered.

"Yeah cuz your my motherfuckin bro!" The larger boy said, smiling largely.

"You... Your bro?"

"Yeah, man." He said happily and accepted a pencil from the mohawked boy.

"Uhm... What's up with the, uh, makeup?"

"Oh nothin. Trying out a new look. Like it?" Gamzee put his hand on the smaller boy's desk and leaned in closer.

"Uh.. Yeah, sure. It's a little scary though."

"Thanks Tavros. I really appreciate that." The violet haired boy smiled and slouched back in his desk. "So, man. Do you have any other friends or are you the loner everybody says you are?" He asked.

"Well, i, uh, kind of like being alone." He says, smiling.

"Oh, then sorry bro. I thought you wanted some motherfuckin company." Gamzee got up, feeling defeated, ready to walk back to his regular seat in the front.

"Wait! Uh, Gamzee?" He asks, sounding a little sad that the older boy had gotten up.

"Yeah?"

"Would you want to, uh, be my, umm, friend?"

Gamzee stared at him for a second, dumbstruck. Of course he wanted to be friends with little Tavros. He had watched him from afar for two years, always psyching himself to talk to him, and in the end always chickening out before actually saying the first words to him.

"Yes!" Gamzee practically yelled. The small boy smiled and blushed lightly. "So, Tavbro, what's up with you?" He picked up a new pet and for the small boy.

"Uhm... Nothing." He blushed.

The whole rest of the day, the two talked and joked and did generally friendly things. Gamzee got home ad laid down on his bed, closed his eyes and breathed. E thought about the day and how great it was, finally befriending the boy he had admired for two years. He thought about the upcoming year and how he was a senior, about to graduate and become a full adult. He started to sing, just a noteless tune. He picked up his guitar from the end of his bed and started to play, adding words to the tune.

"Oh how I wish,

I talked to you before..."

He went on like this for an hour or two until he had his very first song.

The next few weeks were very similar to that first day Gamzee spoke to Tavros. They were inseperable. Every day Gamzee got home and sang his heart out, playing until his strings broke, and playing some more.

But underneath the happiness was Gamzee struggling for another hit of any drug he could find. So when he called Vriska and she offered to bring something, he said she could stay at his place for the night.

"Baby, have I got the thing for you." She said when she walked in the front door of his apartment.

Even though he had a thing for Tavros, Gamzee couldn't help but revel is Vriskas beauty. She was wearing black knee high boots, black shorts, and a dark blue tank that showed off her large breasts. He wanted to touch them.

He stuck the peice of paper in his mouth and let it dissolve on his tongue.

"How will I know when it's working?" He asked her, sitting down on his couch. She sat next to him and took off we boots.

"You'll know, sweetheart." She smiled, put a paper in her mouth, and kissed him.

The rest of the night was a blur, which was weird because Gamzee usually remembers his trips vividly.

But without memories of the night, he woke up laying naked on his bed with Vriska naked next to him.

Oh fuck, he thought, and stated to cry. He wanted to stay clean for Tavros. He wanted to prove to him that he was good enough to deserve a good boy like him.

"Well hello there." Vriska woke up and rubbed her eyes.

"What the fuck did you do to me?" Gamzee yelled at her. She just rolled over casually and started stroking his chest.  
"Just what you asked me to. You're a great lay, by the way." She smiled up at him with sapphire colored eyes.  
"You bitch! You knew i wanted to stay a virgin and you motherfucking manipulated me!" He yelled at her and jumped out of bed, throwing clothes on. "Get out. Leave my apartment now and never come back. If I ever see your face again, I'll beat you within an inch of your worthless little life. And then I'll kill you, the most painful way possible. So that you will know what you've taken from me."

She got up, and without a word, slowly collected her clothes as went to the door. The girl blew him a kiss before leaving. Gamzee slammed the door as hard as he could behind her, and screamed. Louder and harsher than he would've yelled directly at anyone.


	4. Chapter 4

He took a shower after he was done getting his anger out, to wash away the remnants of the bitch that stole his virginity.

He thought about Tavros, and how much he loved the boy. He wished he could be good enough for him. To be clean like he was. He was sobbing now, laying on the floor of his shower.

"It's just me, fuckass. I heard you yelling." Karkat opened his door with the key he had. Karkat lived in the floor above him.

"I'm in the shower." Gamzee hoarsely shouted over the shower to Karkat.

"Can I come in?" The small boy asked through the door.

"Yeah" He answered, and the small boy came in to see his tall friend curled up in the bottom of his shower, shaking with the sobs. He undressed himself and sat down in the shower with his friend and hugged him, trying to calm him down with paps and shooshes.

"Can I ask what happened?" The smaller, white haired boy whispered to his crying friend, who shook his head in response.

"Not now." He choked out.

The two sat in Gamzee's shower until he was finished crying enough to stand. Karkat dried him off enough for him to sit on the couch, ad Gamzee went to do so.

This was not a strange occurrence for the two to do this, as they've been friends for their whole lives, even their parents had been friends for many years. They've occasionally been lovers, but that didn't last long.

Karkat left the bathroom after he dried himself and put his boxers on. He grabbed a pair of Gamzee's and chucked them to him on the couch. He made a noise and put them on.

"So what's wrong this time, you lazy fuck?" Karkat sat down on the couch next to his friend and papped him. He had always called Gamzee these things, and the older boy knew that it was his way of letting Gam know he loved him.

"Vriska." He said simply. Karkat nodded and put his arms around his friends shoulders.

"You do realize you're probably going to get some noise complaints right?" He said, and Gamzee shrugged.

"I don't fuckin care anymore. I just wanna die." Gamzee slouched and his head landed in Karkat's lap.

"Oh no you don't! We made a pact, you fuck. We would stop cutting. Both of us. You can't do this to me!" Karkat yelled the last part and hit his friend's head hard. "You problematic fuck! Get the fuck up and tell me you're fucking sorry for saying that! I said, get up!" Gamzee looked up at him with his dark green eyes and smiled.

"You're my best motherfuckin friend, Karkles. I wouldn't leave without you." Karkat knew he didn't mean leave as in leave the room.

The small albino boy hit his friends head again and crossed his arms. "I know that, fuckass." He grumbled. "Now tell me why exactly you were crying in your fucking shower."

"Vriska stopped by last night with some drug cuz I was desperate for a hit. I've been sober for six motherfuckin days, bro. I was goin nuts. Whatever she gave me must've been strong cuz I don't remember that trip like I remember all my others. I woke up with her naked draped over me. She motherfuckin manipulated me, man. She took it from me." He was crying again now, just fat, silent tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Took what?" Karkat asked suspiciously.

"My motherfuckin virginity, man!" He started to sob again now, shaking and clutching the albino boy. "I-I wanted to k-keep it, man. For the ri-right p-p-person." He choked out and sobbed harder into Karkat's bare chest.

The white haired boy said nothing and hugged him tight, not caring about his friend clawing him on the back.

Karkat kissed The top of Gamzee's head, and the taller boy sat up to kiss his pale forehead. His eyes were red and raw, but at least the years were gone. Karkat hated the tears.

"Sollux is probably wondering where I am." Karkat said. He lived in an apartment with his other friend. Karkat had grown up on the poor side, and he had a lot of medical problems as a child. He lived with Sollux because he did some smart computer stuff and made a lot of money. So Sollux offered to pay for Karkats medical stuff. The little angry one agreed.

"Go. I'll be fine." Gamzee said to him and smiled lightly. "I have someone I need to talk to anyway."

"You sure?" Gamzee nodded and got off of his friend. "Okay. But next time something happens, don't yell. You know where I am, fuckass." Karkat gathered his clothes from the bathroom and put them on, sweater last. He left with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

About a week later, after Gamzee calmed down from the madness and the withdrawal symptoms didn't make him want to kill himself, he went back to school. His dark brown roots were growing in and the purple was fading.

No one asked where he was. He avoided Tavros, sitting far from him in class and leaving first. Gamzee never had a problem missing school, he was smart so he got his work done on time. He would call his aunt and she would email the school and say he was out for a mental breakdown and that was that.

Tavros looked sad when Gamzee stole glances at the boy, only when he was sure he wasn't looking.

Gamzee tried to tell himself it was okay, that what happened with Vriska was rape so he could still count on having his virginity. But every time he was close to believing it, the devil on his shoulder told him otherwise.

A few weeks passed and his purple grew out more. He never stopped wearing the face paint, because now he thought he wasn't himself without it.

On his walk home from school one day, he took the long way so he could think. It was early October, and it was starting to get cold. Gamzee huddled in his jacket and walked some more. Out of nowhere, it started to pour down rain heavily. He ran into the closest storefront, a small coffee shop he'd never seen before.

As he walked in, the door bell chimed and a male voice welcomed him in. Gamzee turned around to see Tavros at the counter, straightening things.

"Oh... Uhh, hi." The mohawked boy said and a shadow of a smile passed over his lips.

"Oh. You work here." Gamzee walked up to the counter slowly, afraid he would be rejected.

"Yeah. This is my, uh, third year here." He smiled. "Would you, um, like, uh, anything?"

It was weird asking his friend to make him a drink, so he shook his head even though he would love a coffee.

"No thanks." Gam said and leaned on the counter, admiring the cookies in the glass. "I might want one of those." He pointed at the white chip macadamia nut cookies on the edge.

Tavros giggled and picked one out. "These are my, uh, favorite." He handed to Gamzee.

"How much for it, bro?" He pulled his wallet out of his backpack.

"Oh, no charge. I, um, made them last night." Tavros giggled some more.

"Well thanks little bro." Gamzee bit into the cookie and smiled. It was delicious. "This is great, man." He said between bites.

"I use my own recipe." He smiled brightly and started to tell Gamzee what was in them when the doorbell rang.

"Hello. I would like my regular." Gamzee knew that accent anywhere.

"Oh, hi uh, Eridan. I don't know your, uh, regular." Tavros sounded nervous.

"Oh. That's right. It's the other gut here that knows my order. Well I want a vanilla nonfat soy latte with two shots of espresso. Oh, and extra whipped cream." He leaned on the counter while Tavros made his drink. He wrinkled his nose when he saw Gamzee was there. "Look at what the cat dragged in. Least, that's what it smells like." He put his credit card on the counter and walked over to Gamzee.

"Have you ever taken a shower?" he wrinkled his nose some more and reached up to fix his violet and blonde hair.

"Shut up you pretentious asshole." Gamzee fumed.

"Oh, I'm an asshole? Who was the one that broke Karkats arm a few years ago? And left those horns under Feferi's car tires and caused her to crash?" He smirked at Gamzee. "Compared to you, I'm a saint. And another thing, what's with the violet hair? Trying to one-up me?"

"Uh, um, Eri-Eridan?" Tavros stammered. The hipster turned around to face him.

"What?"

"Y-your, um, uh,"

"Spit it out. Stop stuttering, you lowlife."

"Y-your coffee."

"I hope this is right. If not, I'm complaining to the manager. They don't need retards working here."

He picked his drink up from the counter, along with the credit card, and strutted towards the door. "Oh, and by the way, the clown makeup? So overrated." He stalked out the door and into the pouring rain.

"He makes me want to kill people." Gamzee said with clenched teeth.

"It's, uh, okay, Gamzee. He's always such an, uh, a-asshole." Tavros stuttered and straightened things on the counter more. "I always get, uh, scared when he comes in. But I'm the only one here today, so, um, I can't hide." He smiled nervously. Gamzee was still fuming.

"You can't let people like him walk all over you!" Gamzee stomped over to where Tavros was.

"I, uh, don't mind it so much, uh, sometimes..." He looked down at his feet.

"Tavros." The boy didnt look up. "Tavros!" Thw mohawked boy looked up, an Gamzee could see he was crying. "Come here."

The smaller boy pulled off his dark orange apron and ran around the counter. He grabbed Gamzee around the waist and sobbed into his shirt. The larger boy hugged him tight and shooshed him.

"Tavbro, I'm sorry. Did I-" Gamzee couldn't and wouldn't forgive himself if he was the reason why this sweet boy was crying in his arms.

"No. It w-wasn't y-you." He sobbed and clutched Gamzee tighter. "I f-feel safe with, w-with you."

"I feel safe with you too, bro." He stroked the small boy's back and cradled his head.

"I get off, uh, work in a, um, few hours, do you want to, uh, go see a, a movie or s-something?" Tavros asked into Gamzee's chest, finished crying.

"Sure little bro." Gamzee was ecstatic.

He left, went home to clean up. He didn't want to admit it, but Eridan was a little right, he did smell a bit rank.

He dressed in a pair of nice black jeans, a black and purple striped shirt, and his trademarked purple high top converse. He even shaved so he would look nice for Tavros. He opted out of the clown makeup.


	6. Chapter 6

At the time Tav told him he would be off, Gamzee showed up at the coffee shop. Tavros was just closing up the register and turning off the machines when he got there.

"One more, uh, sec Gam." He smiled and finished work.

"Take your time, bro."

A few minutes later, Tavros told him he was done, ad he locked the doors behind them.

"Can we stop by my, uh, apartment for a sec? I want to, uh, change real quick." Tavros led Gamzee to his complex, which was on the way to the movies anyway.

They went inside the small home, and Tavros let Gamzee use his computer too look at movie times while he showered and changed.

"There's one that's an hour from now for that movie you suggested, Tav." Gamzee said through the bathroom door.

"Are there any, uh, maybe a little, um, sooner?"

"None."

"I guess we can stay here until, uh, then." He came out of the bathroom wearing blue jeans and a dark orange shirt. Gamzee smiled and hugged him.

"I like that color on you."

"It's my, um, favorite." He giggled a little.

"Well I like it. So what's there to do for like, forty-five minutes?" Gamzee asked and looked around at Tavros's room. It was filled with posters of Peter Pan, obviously his favorite story.

"Not much, uh, I guess we could, uhh, um..." Tavros stood and thought while Gamzee sat on his couch and patted the seat next to him. Tavros sat down.

"Gamzee?" He asked.

"Yeah little man?" He smiled down at the adorable boy.

"Are we, uh, you know... Dating?" He didn't look directly at Gam, he looked at his Capricorn necklace that the boy never took off.

"I dunno. Do you want to be?" He really wanted to scream and sing and cry, but he had to affirm it first.

"Yes!" The mohawked boy put his arms around Gamzee's midsection and hugged him tight.

Gamzee smiled and kissed the boy's slightly curly mohawk. He put his large hand on the boys cheek, almost engulfing it, and looked at him.

He had never counted the mass of peircings on his face, but now he had the chance to do so. He took his other hand and fingered the silver bars on his left eyebrow, the black one on his right, and he kissed the spot in between. He had a nose stud, a nose ring, and a bull ring. Gam kissed the tip of his nose and he giggled. Gamzee didn't bother counting first on the lips. He went straight for kissing them, and he could feel the cool metal between them, two snake bites and one angel bite. The piercing he did not know about directly was the surprise when he let Tavros's tongue merge with his. He had a tongue stud.

Tavros's mouth was soft against Gamzee's, unlike the kisses he's had from Karkat, which always ended up being a power struggle. He liked the cool touch of the metal mingling between their hot breaths.

[ And that's all i have so far! I'm at a bit of a writers block right now, so if you want more or have any ideas, bring them to my facebook page! /femalegamzeemakara ]


End file.
